


Feel Special ( A Mark Tuan Love Story)

by missmariely



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, Funny, GOT7 - Freeform, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, JB - Freeform, Jinyoung, Latino Character, Love, Multi, Novel, Romance, bambam - Freeform, marktuan, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmariely/pseuds/missmariely
Summary: “They found comfort in each other, but is living under the spotlight meant to last.” Mark and Anne found comfort in each other. They had both left their families behind, both felt out of place in Korea and were both part of the most successful groups under their company. With similar journeys a friendship was bound to happen, but what will happen when what seems to be a one-sided love starts to overpower their friendship. Will they let their friendship fall or will they accept that they’re the ones that make each other … feel special.
Kudos: 3
Collections: GOT7





	Feel Special ( A Mark Tuan Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all original work created by missmariely and missmariely only. Please do not copy, recreate or translate work without prior permission. All of the names utilized are credited to their respective owners. The story lines and events taking place in this story are completely fictional and are meant for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of "Feel Special". This story will be one full of fluff, angst and cute romance/friendships. Please remember that all of the plot is fictional and that this is just a blurb of my brain. Make sure to share what you think and let me know what you want to see from this story. This is more of an introduction to or main character, I promise to bring some more good stuff soon. Enjoy chapter 1!

Chapter 1  
“Life under the spotlight was not easy. With the judgment of millions on her back, the responsibility of leading a group and the weight of the sacrifices on the back of her mind, normal was far from gone. All the training, hard work, and dedication seemed to pay off, she was living her dream… yet as time passed that dream had turned into a challenge, and all she suddenly yearned for was a shot at something real, the want to have someone make her feel special.”

Lee Anne thought as she plopped in her bed after reaching the dorms, another long day of rehearsals had passed. Another day far from home, another day without those she loved, another day living the dream. Yet as much as she missed the life she left behind and the possibility of normalcy, Anne couldn’t stop now. She and her family had sacrificed too much, and yes it paid off, the material riches were proof enough but all Lee Anne wanted was a shot at love. 

At 21 years old Anne had yet to experience her first kiss, she had yet to hold a man’s hand romantically and the only male non-family member she’d ever hugged was Bam Bam who was essentially her brother. 

Her life of normalcy stopped at the age of 16, when she and her single mother decided to make one of the biggest leaps of their lives. The thought of being in a relationship had always seemed wasteful to her. Her goal was to work, make her mother proud, and become successful, cheesy romance was something she was not looking for. Yet the year for it crept up on her, when one day she realized that she didn’t simply want a cheesy romance, she wanted to give her heart to him and only him … Mark Tuan was the love of her life. Yet these were the feelings she had to hide, she had worked too hard and for too long. Romance ends in heartbreak, and all Anne wanted was success. 

Anne became emancipated and left her small home in New Jersey, for a shot at success in Korea. Being raised half Korean, half Cuban in the United States was far from “normal”. Although very similar in some aspects, her cultures clashed and her inability to fit into either one was a the toughest part. Anne’s father passed away after joining the military, he didn’t fight for South Korea, but rather decided to enlist after becoming an American citizen at the age of 23 . The memories of her father and the love story of him and her mother are all blurry fragments of stories Anne has heard, but the one thing she will always keep in mind is how her father’s family and her mother always described Anne, as a reflection of her father’s hardworking soul. 

While laying in bed Anne couldn’t help reflecting on how life got her to where she is today, in a JYP dorm in the middle of Seoul, South Korea leading a successful group whom she now calls her best friends. 

When she first joined the company, she barely spoke Korean, only knowing the basics due to her few conversations with her grandparents over the phone. She had visited once before but was too young to remember, but the urge to make her father proud and the artistic talents she gained from her mom pushed her to come back for good. 

She fondly remembers how she began to train around the same time as the her now extremely successful superiors GOT7. BamBam was her first friend in the company. She met him during one of their first lectures together when he realized that she could barely keep up with the conversations due to her limited knowledge of Korean. She remembers how he excitedly went to introduce her to Mark … “the other American” and how Mark was, back then, not interested in getting to know her. BamBam not even being Korean decided to better his English through Anne and promised to help her better her Korean through him, and the two have been inseparable since then. 

A smile creeps on her lips as she remembers that interaction, the thought of Mark wanting nothing to do with her made her laugh. 

“Hm”, she chuckled, “Who would’ve thought?”

You see Mark now comes in a close second to BamBam when it comes to the “best friend” position. It turns out that although Mark wasn’t interested, 16-year-old Anne was very persistent, and although it took her almost three years, after catching Mark one night sobbing over leaving his family behind, they decided that they were each other’s comfort.

Yet little did they know that that comfort would lead to love and that more than friends Mark was slowly becoming Lee Anne’s heart. 

Anne shook the thought of Mark out of her head as she felt her cheeks warm up all because of him and the silly scenarios of love her mind created, she was sure of how she felt for him, but Mark took life as an idol seriously and the idea of him loving her as more than a friend seemed far from reach. 

After feeling herself get a little sad, Anne decided to head to the shower, waving goodnight at Lisa and Yeji as she went through the living room. 

A hot shower always made her feel better and rather than wallowing in her thoughts she could do what she did best, sing.


End file.
